


Thrill of the hunt

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Courting Rituals, Giving dead animals as courting gifts, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: As the only (surviving) cat among his ram and deer family, Tobirama finds it nice that Madara and Izuna are on the same wavelength.Sometimes courtship is finding dead animals on your door step and going hunting together.





	Thrill of the hunt

**Author's Note:**

> For the squares: animal traits, Izuna.

Tobirama was a snow leopard shifter.

That was a problem when all his kin, save his mother, were prey animal shifters.

His father had been a ram, stubborn and strong.

Hashirama had inherited the deer nature of his own mother.

Their brothers had barely lived long enough to loose their milk teeth, never mind grow into their horns.

They would not have been like Tobirama, though, even if those who shared the same mother.

It made him well suited to help negotiate with the Uchiha, though, who were all cat shifters, dark and sleek.

He understood their backwards way of showing affection and could read their emotions in the bristle of their fur and swish if their tails.

And he knew why he found bloody kills on his door step, with pawprints that looked exactly like Madara's and Izuna's.

The day after he found the deer, a subtle dig at his family he was sure, on his door step, he made the trip to their home.

"I accept," he told Izuna as soon as he had opened the door.

Izuna blinked, but caught himself quickly. "I, we, knew you would."

He threaded his arm through Tobirama's and pulled him inside.  
"Let's tell Aniki, or he will stress out and shed for a week."

Nothing about his own potential stressing, Tobirama noted.

He let it slide. Better to allow Izuna to keep his pride than antagonize him.  
It would be hard enough to get them to behave in front of his family.

For whatever reason, Madara and Izuna seemed to believe that his family didn't appreciate Tobirama enough and took offense.

If he was a bit more paranoid, he would even believe the courting to merely be a way to get back at the Senjuu, because Hashirama got elected as Hokage.

But courtship was a serious matter to the Uchiha and no one Uchiha would use it just to take petty revenge.

If they courted someone, they meant it.

Which was strangely flattering, to say the truth.

It would serve as another tie to bind the Uchiha, wild and emotional as they were, to the Village and keep the peace secure.

That they were pretty was a slight bonus.

They reached the living room, where Madara was bent over scrolls and books.

"Aniki, take a break." Izuna's tone was half fond, half exasperated, with the whine of a little brother needling the elder.

"Later. I still need to find a wedding guft."

Izuna gestured for Tobirama to stay silent.  
"Why are you doing that again. We offered fresh kills, didn't we."

"He will want something worthwhile. He deserves it." 

Tobirama watched while Madara scanned a scroll with great seriousness, frowning, discarding it and picking up another one.

"Why not give him one of the special fire jutsu the clan keeps?"  
Izuna looked impishly amused, even if he kept his tone innocent.

"Don't be ridiculous. His affinity is water. I want to give him something he can use."  
Madara said, stern and distracted.

Izuna turned to Tobirama, smile wide and and proud.

Tobirama nodded. He understood.  
Izuna wanted to show his brother off, in the best possible light.

"Well, what do you know. We can ask him what he wants because he's right here," Izuna said slowly, please when Madara jerked and nearly tore the scrolls he was holding to pieces.

"Why did you tell me?"  
With an angry hiss, Madara rushed to gather the scrolls and made to hide them away, but thought better of it midway through and left them where they were.

He glared at Izuna, who perfectly at ease.

"If you weren't so intent on finding the perfect gift, you'd have noticed, Aniki."

Before they could hiss and spit at each other, Tobirama stepped in. "It's a very thoughtful gift."

"It was meant as a surprise," Madara said giving Izuna a baleful look.

"Well you were certainly surprised," Izuna said with good cheer.

Before Madara could answer, or try to kill him, Tobirama quickly said, "I came to tell you that I accept."

Madara made an aborted movement that could have been a lunge for Izuna, but resulted in him nearly slipping on the scrolls around him.

Tobirama didn't try to help in case it wounded Madara's pride.

"That's, that's good." Madara coughed and combed his hair out his eyes, avoiding Tobirama's eyes.

"Yes, it is. Now he can pick his own gift and you don't have to spend hours on the floor, ruining your knees." 

Izuna, Tobirama knew, had a talent to drive people to murder.  
That he still lived, only showed that Madara's love for him was greater that the exasperation Izuna made him feel.

That much loyalty was useful to have on your side and should be rewarded.

"We could go hunting together," he offered.

Madara caught his gaze, blinking slowly.  
He stood, a slow smirk forming.  
"That is a good idea."

"It's a fantastic idea," Izuna said, throwing his arms around each of their necks.

Tobirama allowed himself to relax under the touch, blinking just as slow when he looked at Madara.  
Madara's smile was pleased, almost intimate up close.

Between them Izuna beamed. "The weather will be good this weekend. Perfect for... hunting."  
His smile turned lascivious.  
Madara rolled his eyes with a huff.

Tobirama chuckled.

Good to know, that 'hunting together' meant the same thing among Uchiha.

It would also be good to know how compatible they were.  
On a hunt, and in bed.


End file.
